Un dernier adieu
by Weasly
Summary: Fred est mort. Comment Georges survit il a l'absence? Comment apprendre a être un quant on a toujours été deux? Comment reussir à survir quant la personne qui vous était le plus cher a disparu. "Nous etions deux, nous étions un..."


Coucou a tous, je n'ai pas écrit depuis bien longtemps. En général, je suis une adepte des fics tristes et surtout des Draymione. Mais pour une fois, j'ai voulu changé. J'ai essayé d'imaginé se qui a put se passer dans ta tête de George après la mort de son frère. J'avoue que la mort de Fred a été un des moments les plus difficiles dans le tome 7. Voilà, j'espère que cette petite one shot vous plaira.

Si vous avez envie, une tite review que je sache se que vous en avez pensé =) Bonne lecture a vous tous.

Et même si c'est plus vraiment l'heure, bonne année a tous ^^

**Un dernier adieu**

J'ai senti ton âme quitter ton corps bien avant d'entendre leur crie. J'étais a l'autre bout de la pièce, je t'avais quitté du regard, je pensais que rien jamais ne nous séparerait, je me disais « toujours les deux ».

Le jour ou nous avons décidé de nous engagé dans cette guerre, ni toi ni moi n'imaginions se qui nous attendais. On avait cette tendance a toujours prendre tout a la légère, peut être parce que si il en avait été autrement, la peur nous aurait rattrapé.

Du jour de notre naissance, et même avant dans le ventre de maman, nous n'avons jamais été capable de faire la moindre chose l'un sans l'autre. Nous étions deux, nous ne formions qu'un. Se que j'oubliais, tu t'en rappelais, se que tu effaçais, je le récrivais.

Nous formions un duo de choc, toujours prêt à faire rire les autres. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait jamais de dispute entre nous, ou alors elles n'ont pas compté.

Je me rappel encore de notre longue discutions. Qu'allions nous faire, qu'allions nous décidé. Mais, maintenant, je me rends compte que même si l'on a cru suivre notre destin, au final tout déjà était écrie depuis longtemps.

Tu savais comme moi je le savais, que nous ne pourrions rester derrière. Avant même d'avoir fini l'école nous voulions nous battre a leur coté. Alors, une fois dehors, qui donc aurait put nous en empêcher ?

Si nous avions sut, aurions nous fait le même choix ? Je me surprends à être égoïste, a me dire que si l'on avait put imaginer cela, nous serions simplement resté cacher, nous deux, toujours ensemble.

Mais, je sais que je ne pense cela que parce que je t'ai perdu, parce que ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais été lâche.

Nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux de la bataille en nous tenant debout. Moi déjà estropié, mais toujours si confiant. L'heure était grave, notre avenir se jouait entre ces murs mais nous, fidele à nous même nous avions encore le sourire.

Avions-nous une seule fois pensé que l'on pouvait perdre ? Je ne crois pas. Nous étions animés par cette fois en nous, en eux, qui nous donnait la douce illusion d'être invincible.

Au départ, nous avons combattu cote a coté puis dos a dos. Nous étions ensemble, cumulant nos sorts pour être plus fort. Je me baissais, tu esquivais, je visais, tu tirais. Nous étions deux, nous étions un, nous étions les plus forts, seuls contre un amas d'ennemis acharné.

Et puis, d'un cou je me suis retourné et tu n'étais plus là. Je t'ai cherché à travers les éclaires qui fusaient de tout coté. Je voyais du bleu, du rouge du vert s'entremêler. Mes sorts les atteignaient de plein fouet, tandis que mon regard a travers ce brouillard te cherchait.

J'ai sauvé Hermione, en la poussant juste avant un éclaire vert, je me suis retrouvé dos a dos avec Ron pour les repoussé loin de nos compagnons. J'étais toujours là, je me battais encore mais je te cherchais désespérément, me sentant comme un orphelin privé de sa mère.

Il n'y avait plus un seul endroit ou l'on puisse respirer en sécurité, je n'arrêtais pas de crier ton nom avec cette angoisse qui doucement me paraissait.

Et puis, soudain ce froid, ce vide comme si plus rien autour de moi n'existait.

Mon cœur a cessé de battre. J'entendais des cries, mais pour moi ce n'était déjà plus que des murmures. Je voyais encore ce ballet de feux multicolore qui me narguait à passer juste à mes cotés.

Nous étions deux, nous étions un…Et soudain, il n'y avait plus personne.

J'ai senti ton âme quitter ton corps avant même d'entendre leur crie. J'étais loin de toi, je ne pouvais te voir. J'ai senti dans mes tripes comme une douleur qui me transperçait. Ma tête a explosé, mon âme c'est brisé. Et je suis resté là, tremblant à ne savoir que faire.

Je continuais le combat avec un acharnement qui n'était pas le notre. Je ne tuais plus pour me défendre, mais je les éliminais un a un comme si j'espérais que la multitude de leurs âmes puisse me ramener la tienne.

Je ne savais pas, je n'avais rien vue. Mais au fond de moi, tout était déjà clair. Nous étions deux, nous étions un et à présent que me restait il donc ?

Lorsque d'un cou les cries ont cessé, lorsque chacun a baissé sa baguette, lorsque j'ai vue Harry revenir comme sortant d'un mauvais rêve, j'ai compris que nous avions gagné la guerre.

Lentement le voile de fumé c'est dissipé, lentement les clameurs de la victoire se sont tues. Nous étions vainqueurs mais à quel prix ? Aucun de nous n'avait envie de célébrer ce jour.

J'avais si froid, j'avais si peur. Je te cherchais, je murmurais ton nom. Et puis, je les ai vus, tous. Maman, papa, Ron, Percy…tous autour de toi. Et tu étais là allongé a terre, les yeux si clos un sourire encore sur tes lèvres.

Les ruines du château étaient hantées par des sanglots, par des murmures. On pansait les blessés, on recherchait les morts. Personne ne parlait, personne ne jouissait de notre victoire. Nous avions enfin la paix mais je savais déjà que pour moi, jamais elle ne viendrait.

Et là j'ai hurlé, hurlé comme un fou. J'ai crié ton nom me suis jeté sur toi. Je ne voulais pas, tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu n'avais pas put me faire ça. Je te secouais en te criant d'arrêter de faire semblant, je cognais ma tête contre la tienne en te suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je regardais les autres qui ne savait plus quoi faire, en leur jurant que tu jouais que tu n'étais pas mort.

Mais personne ne voulait me croire, et toi tu restais éternellement immobile. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Je voulais crier, explosé mais tout se que je pouvais faire c'était resté là à te regardé en mouillant ton visage de mes pauvres larmes.

Nous étions deux, nous étions un…Et maintenant moi qui n'avait jamais parlé qu'en disant « nous » il fallait que j'apprenne à dire « je ». Ma main a touché la tienne, elle était si froide. J'ai tremblé.

Et puis, je me suis relevé et j'ai fui. Loin, loin de toi, loin de tout ces gens qui voulaient me prendre contre eux et me consoler. Je suis parti sans me retourné.

Toi mon frère, toi que j'avais tellement aimé, tu n'étais plus là, tu n'étais plus là pour me consoler. Je t'en voulais, je m'en voulais, je leur en voulais a tous !

J'aurais dut être a tes coté, j'aurais dût te cherché. J'aurais put te sauver si je n'avais pas été employé à sauver Hermione. Je leur en voulais a tous d'être vivant alors que toi tu n'étais plus là. Je t'en voulais à toi, de m'avoir abandonné.

Il n'y eut pas d'adieu. Je n'avais pas la force de venir à ton enterrement, pas la force une dernière fois de te regarder et de te dire que je t'aimais. Mon cœur était vide, mon âme déchiré. Nous étions deux, nous étions un …Et je n'étais à présent plus que l'ombre d'une ancienne vie.

J'ai longtemps erré, trainant mon chagrin. Je refusais de parler, je refusais de m'attardé. On m'écrivait, je ne répondais pas. On me cherchait, mais on ne me trouvait pas.

J'étais mort avec toi. Quant ton âme avait quitté ton corps ce jour là, elle avait emporté avec elle, tout ce qui demeurait bon en moi. Je ne savais plus sourire, j'avais peur des gens qui laissait éclater leur rire.

Je me trainais Fred, à la recherche d'une raison de vivre. J'étais affaibli, j'étais seul. Une solitude que jusqu'alors je n'avais jamais connu. Je survivais en me rattachant à des bribes du passé et chaque nuit je hurlais à la mort de venir me chercher.

J'avais mal, j'étais déchiré. Combien de personne ais je croisé qui m'ont dit qu'ils étaient désolé, que tu leur manquais, qu'il comprenait ma douleur ? Combien ? Je ne les compte plus. Trop sans doute. Mais, comment aurait put ressentir se que moi je ressentais ? Comment ? Eux étaient toujours entier, alors que moi, moi je n'étais plus rien.

J'ai essayé, essayé encore et encore. Je suis revenu chez nos parents après que je me sois rendu compte que ma solitude ne faisait qu'accroitre encore d'avantage le mal de toi. Je ne voulais pas retourné dans notre appartement. J'avais peur, peur de me heurter de plein fouet a cette absence que j'essayais en vain d'oublier. Je craignais de retrouver dans nos murs ton parfum, d'apercevoir sur le bureau nos photos, de croiser en chemin tes pantoufles que tu n'as jamais sut ranger. J'avais peur Fred, peur de me regarder dans le miroir et de voir que tu n'y étais plus.

Mais au terrier, c'était pire encore. Tous te pleuraient, chacun pourtant essayait de reconstruire un semblant de vie. Ginny avait Harry, Ron avait Hermione, Bill avait Fleur, Papa avait maman et a moi ? Que me restait-il ? Nous étions deux, nous étions un et maintenant c'est moi qui suis un. Dans se qui fut jadis notre chambre, j'ai du apprendre à composer avec ton absence pourtant si omniprésente. Je ne voulais pas qu'on enlève ton lit, je ne voulais pas qu'on jette tes affaires. Combien de nuit ais je passé recroquevillé sur ton vieux pyjama ? Et j'ai pleuré, pleuré tellement que même mon corps en est fatigué.

Tu me manquais Fred, trop. Chacun a leur tour essayait en vain de me consoler, de m'apporter leur présence. Mais je ne voulais de personne, je ne voulais que toi. Si tu savais, même leur sourire me faisait peur, c'était comme l'hiver éternel au fond de mon cœur.

Je me rappelais sans arrêt comment c'était avant, comment c'était quant tu étais là. Ou que j'étais je te sentais là, juste à coté de mon cœur. Même loin de toi, je ressentais tes douleurs. J'ai l'impression aujourd'hui que quelqu'un a coupé le fil, que plus jamais je ne pourrai revivre normalement. Il me manque un bout de moi, et ce n'est pas, comme toi tu le dirais en riant, mon oreille. J'ai tellement froid dans mon corps. J'ai la sensation qu'un détraqueur œuvre en permanence au fond de mon cœur.

Et la colère, cette colère sourde qui ne me quitte pas.

J'ai sut avant même que tu ne touches le sol, que tu n'étais déjà plus là. Je revois sans arrêt chaque nuit le même passage de cette fichue guerre. J'imagine mille et un scénario ou j'arrive à temps, ou je te pousse et ou tu me regardes avant de reprendre le combat. Mais chaque fois que je me réveille, tremblant de sueur et de fièvre, chaque fois que je t'appel je me souviens que a jamais tu ne seras plus là.

Je continu a marcher, je continue à avancer, je fais semblant chaque jour d'aller un peu mieux. Je ne veux plus voir sur leur visage leur sourire souffreteux, je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi, moi se que je veux, c'est juste toi.

Je suis vide, je suis creux. Je n'ai plus de joie, plus de bonheur. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller me recueillir sur ta tombe. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je ne pense pas à toi, ou que je n'ai pas envie de venir te voir. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Aller te voir là bas, te regarder a travers cette tombe si froide, lire toute ces choses que les gens on dit de toi, se serait me rappeler que tu es là sous cette amas de terre et que moi, plus jamais je ne pourrai te regarder.

Maman m'a dit que lors de ton enterrement plein de gens aveint parlé. Ils ont dit des choses émouvantes, on raconté comment tu étais, comment il te voyait. Sa m'a fait sourire. Un pâle rictus. Parce que je sais, qu'aucun d'eux n'a put te rendre un véritable hommage. Que savait-il de toi ? Juste la façade. Alors que moi, moi je sais tout. Moi j'aurais put leur parler des heures de ce garçon tendre, plein d'affection, de ce jeune homme sensible plein de loyauté. J'aurais put te dépeindre d'une si belle manière, qu'à la fin chacun se serait demandé s'il t'avait vraiment connu.

Mais tout cela n'a plus grande importance. Ils ne sauront jamais. J'ai vécu un Noel, sans toi. Un anniversaire, pour lequel je me suis terré dans ma chambre pour que nul ne me le souhaite. Puis un autre Noel, toujours sans toi. Deux longues années, deux, et pour moi c'est comme ci c'était toujours hier. Ce dernier Noel, j'ai fracassé tout les objets de la chambre qui me rappelaient à toi. J'ai brisé ton verre favoris en l'éclatant contre un mur, j'ai jeté ton bol par la fenêtre, détruit ton balai. Personne n'osait m'arrêter. J'étais en proie à une véritable violence contre l'univers entier. Et, quant il n'est plus resté que des débris, je me suis affalé sur le sol, genoux contre la poitrine, et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré en criant ton nom, en demandant « pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? » J'ai pleuré en hurlant que j'avais mal, que je n'y arriverais pas, que j'étais seul et que je voulais qu'on efface tout pour recommencé autrement.

Je n'ai pas retrouvé ma joie de vivre, je n'ai pas retrouvé mon cœur. On dit que le temps gomme, efface, apaise les peines, mais pour moi, le temps est resté figé.

J'ai toujours aussi mal, j'ai toujours aussi froid. J'habite toujours au terrier, je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans notre appartement. Là bas, comme pour moi tout est resté allumé sur la date de ton départ. J'imagine que nos bols de café sont encore sur la table, je suis certain que tes céréales favorites sont toujours éparpillées sur le carrelage. Tu les avais fait tomber juste au moment ou l'on nous annonçait que la guerre avait commencé. On c'était changé a toute vitesse, nous avions transplané sans nous posé de questions.

Aurions nous dut ? Aurions nous dut ce jour là penser à nous serré fort l'un contre l'autre ? Aurions nous dut nous dire combien nous comptions l'un pour l'autre ? J'ai beau savoir que tout ça nous le savions, je me rends compte que pourtant on n'a pas dût suffisamment se le dire. Si tu savais combien je suis seul. Nous étions deux, nous étions un…Je n'arrive toujours pas a dire « je », comme si le dire reviendrait à renoncer complètement a toi.

J'évite constamment les miroirs, chaque fois que je vois mon reflet, c'est toi que je vois. On nous a appris à marcher, a parler, on nous a appris à nous servir d'une baguette, mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne nous a-t-on jamais appris comment vivre l'un sans l'autre ?

Avant même que ton âme ne quitte ton corps, je savais que je ne te reverrais pas. Sans arrêt je revois ton sourire figée dans la mort, ce sourire qui te traduisant temps. Angélina n'arrête pas de dire que tu es mort de la même manière que tu voyais la vie, en souriant. J'aime beaucoup Angelina, elle est la seule à savoir rester a mes cotés sans dire un mot, sans chercher à me consoler. Elle ne dit rien, me prête son épaule quant je veux pleurer et parfois elle me berce comme si j'étais encore un tout petit bébé. Sa présence m'apaise, mais ne t'efface pas. Elle sait que jamais elle ne pourra être cette partie de moi qui n'existe plus.

J'ai peur Fred, peur de me perdre. Je voudrais que tu viennes encore me dire que tout ira bien, je voudrais que tu te penches encore vers moi avec ton sourire mutin. J'ai si froid, je n'ai plus la force de vivre. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, je survie. Pour eux, pour tout ceux qui te pleure et qui serait encore plus accablé si moi aussi je venais à partir. Mais j'ai peur, peur de ne pas être la hauteur.

Depuis deux ans, mes nuits sont courtes. J'ai perdu autant de kilos que devait représenter notre joie de vivre. Ginny me compare à un fantôme. Et si je n'étais plus au final que ce fantôme de toi ? Tu me manques petit frère.

Ce soir, la tempête fait rage. Hier, pour la première fois j'ai assisté à la cérémonie du souvenir. Un grand monument a été édifié, avec tous les noms de ceux qui sont tombés. Pendant qu'Harry parlait, j'usais mes yeux sur le morceau de marbre, et puis, j'ai trouvé.

Avant même que ton âme ait rejoint le ciel, je savais que nous n'étions plus deux. Ton nom était là, sur ce morceau de pierre, comme pour me rappelé encore et toujours que je n'avais pas sut t'empêcher de mourir. J'aurais préféré que se soit moi, mais je sais que rien n'aurait été différent. A ma place, il y aurait eut toi. Aurais-tu mieux réussi que moi à supporter l'absence ?

Ce soir, j'ai compris. Je suis monté jusque là haut, sur cette falaise ou ils ont mit ta tombe. Je n'arrive pas Fred, je ne peux pas. Je suis là, relisant sans arrêt le nom « Fred Weasley » écrit en lettre d'or sur ta tombe blanche. Mais je n'arrive pas, je ne veux pas.

Nous étions deux, nous étions un…Devant cette tombe je suis si seul. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, la pluie me glace les os et se mélange à mes larmes. J'ai essayé d'être fort, j'ai essayé de vivre encore et encore. Mais je suis toujours là, au même point. Je te sens tomber, je te sens partir

La falaise m'attire, nous étions deux, nous étions un…je suis seul…mais nous serons bientôt à nouveau deux. J'avance, je regarde en bas. Comme dans un mauvais film, j'entends le vent qui hurle dans mes oreilles. J'avance encore, sa y'est…je saute…

Nous étions deux, nous étions un..J'arrive Fred…j'arrive….Le vent s'engouffre dans ma cape, je vole Fred, je vole…Je suis si prés de toi. Mon cœur explose, Je sourie. Je n'ai plus mal, je sens que je suis si prés de toi.

Et puis, tout s'arrête. Je n'ai pas touché le fond, je n'ai pas sentie mon âme rejoindre la tienne. On m'attire vers le haut, je ne veux pas, je résiste. Aide-moi Fred, Aide moi…laisse moi te rejoindre.

On me tire, je me débats. Je sens des bras qui m'enserrent, je sens que je pleure. On me serre si fort que mes os en craquent. Et puis, je la vois. Elle est là, devant moi. Angelina. Angelina qui pleure, Angelina qui me serre, Angelina qui sanglote, qui ne veut pas que je l'abandonne. Angelina qui a besoin de moi.

Je la serre, je suis là. Le vent murmure à mes oreilles. Nous étions deux, nous étions un. J'entends mon nom dans cette rafale. Angelina garde ma main dans la sienne, Je fixe encore ta tombe. C'est si dur, j'ai toujours si mal. Et puis soudain, je sourie.

Avant que ton âme ne touche le sol, j'avais sentie mon cœur explosé de tristesse. Avant que mon âme ne touche le sol, tu avais sentie que j'avais besoin d'elle.

Nous étions deux, nous étions un…Je ne suis plus seul…je ne suis plus un…Nous serons toujours les deux…Et tandis que je m'éloigne en gardant Angelina contre moi, j'entends ta voix qui me murmure « tu y arriveras ».


End file.
